1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cushion of the support type that can be detachably fastened to a seat back, or to a person and is provided with a selectively accessible internal storage pouch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of seats equipped with fixed or adjustable seat back head supports, or restraints has expanded as new standards and safety requirements have been imposed on automotive vehicle manufacturers.
Head restraints are intended to provide cushioning to the heads of drivers and passengers while riding in automotive vehicles, and particularly to provide protection from rear end collisions. Unfortunately existing head rest designs, both fixed and adjustable do not adequately support the riders necks' in normal operation or during accidents where the riders heads tend to rebound, the designs cause fatigue and tension and undesirable results from collisions.
It is desirable to have a cushion that can be easily attached to and detached from seat backs, which accommodates a variety of sizes or configurations of seat backs, can be used about the waist of a person, and has an internal storage pouch.